Traveling Soldier
by AdriannaLili
Summary: A year after the final battle Hermione is asked to sing in honor of Harry. While she sings some suspitious characters show up. Are they after Hermione or do they want something else? Alot better than the Summery. Please read i am begging you. rateing may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Lili here. okay first to all those readers of Talent Show I am working on the new chapter i went through writers block for a while but I am now getting back to it.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything the characters are all Jo's and the song is by the Dixie Chicks.**

**AN: So this is after the final battle and if you want to ask why I put the final battle at Godric's hollow just let me know because I have a very logical explanation. This is not a one shot like some of my others but it won't be as long as Talent show. umm.. lets see anything else.. oh yeah the bold is the song and Italics are the letters to Hermione from Harry. so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Traveling Soldier**

Hermione paced her flat dressed in an all black dress. "Why must I go Ginny?" Hermione asked the petite red-head. "I spent a full month getting over their deaths and I still cry about Harry and its been over a year. And now Dumbledore wants me to sing about him at anniversary party celebrating Voldimort's death."

Ginny sighed "Hermione you'll be fine." she said comfortingly "Don't forget you aren't the only one who lost a loved one…." Hermione nodded as Ginny's voice faded as she spoke of her lost love Draco Malfoy. Draco died beside Harry in the final battle at Godric's Hollow. Ginny hugged Hermione and pulled her towards the door "Come on we'll be late."

Hermione walked into the Great Hall of her former school and looked around. Hogwarts hadn't changed much. Quite a few of her former class mates were missing. Seamus Finnegan wasn't in his usual spot next to Parvati, due to the fact that he died 2 months before the final battle, and Lavender Brown was still missing in action. This very hard on Neville and especially Parvati because she lost both her best friend and her boyfriend. Hermione suddenly felt worse than before Parvati lost 2 people yet she was there having a good time. _She doesn't have to sing about her boyfriend _Hermione thought.

Hermione hung around the side lines for about an hour. Then Ron came up. "Hey, how you holding up?" he asked.

"Oh Great." she answered sarcastically "I have to sing about the last time I saw Harry. I feel just peachy."

Ron was about to answer when Professor Dumbledore walked up. "Are you ready Miss Granger?" he asked.

"As ready as I will ever be."

As Hermione and Professor Dumbledore walked on to the stage no one noticed the group of 6 people dressed in all black cloaks with hoods pulled down so low no one could see their faces. The one who looked as though he was the leader stopped the rest of them in the back where they could see but not be seen. The leader appeared to be watching Hermione and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore lead Hermione to the small stage where the singing sorceress band Celestial Angels had been singing. "Attention. We now have come to that hour when the final battle ended with the great Harry Potter Destroyed the dark lord Voldimort. As a result of this lost his life along with Draco Malfoy. In honor of his memory Harry's girlfriend Hermione Granger is going to come and sing us a song."

Dumbledore stepped aside and left the stage. Hermione walked up to the microphone and took a deep breath. "I wrote this song soon after the Final Battle. It is about the last time I saw Harry and how my love for him will never end." Hermione nodded and began her song

**Two days past 19 he was waiting for a signal in his Auror robes**

**Sat down in a local café there gave his order to a girl with a book in her hand**

Hermione remembered it like it was just yesterday. It was a year after Graduation. Before Graduation Harry had distanced himself from everyone. Then after graduation he left altogether. Hermione was devastated so she left in turn. She had gotten a job as a waitress in a café in a small town. She hadn't seen Ron or Harry in a year. Then suddenly he was there.

**He's a little shy so she gave him a smile **

**and he said would you mind sitting down for a while and talking **

**I'm feeling a little lonely. **

**She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go.**

He had acted so shy like he didn't know who she was. Hermione just smiled at him and it dawned on him. "Hermione" he exclaimed "I almost didn't recognize you. Hey do you want to sit and talk with me I have felt kind of lonely for about a year now."  
"Sure I know a place just wait till I get off"

**So the went to the lake and they sat on the pier**

**He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care **

**I got no one to send a letter too **

**Would you mind if I sent on back here to you**

Hermione took Harry to the lake by the café and they sat and talked. Suddenly Harry got what he was waiting for. Hermione looked worried and Harry noticed "Look I bet you have a boyfriend by now but as you know I don't have anyone to write to. Would you mine if I owled you?" He asked.

"Harry I would be very disappointed if you didn't." she said. "And just to let you know I don't have a boyfriend. I haven't since that short time when I dated Ron."

"Really that was in 6th year Hermione" Harry exclaimed.

"I know" Hermione got up and hugged him tightly. "Promise to be as safe as possible and write me everyday." Harry promised and disapparated right then and there.

**I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy**

At this point a tear came to Hermione's eye and she didn't stop it,

**Too young for him they told her**

**Waiting for the love of a traveling Solider**

Hermione contacted the Weasley's right after that. Hermione was distraught. "Hermione what is the point of getting caught up in his life again. He may not even come back." Ginny said.

Hermione stared at her for a moment then left the room _I won't believe it Harry will come back. _she told herself.

**Our love will never end **

**Waiting for the soldier to come back again**

**Never gonna be alone **

**When the letter said the soldier's coming home.**

Hermione was now crying freely. The lead cloaked figure started to move towards her. But two of the others grabbed his arms. And shook their head as if saying "don't even try it." He seemed to get the message and stopped trying to get to Hermione as she continued singing.

**So the letters came from an Auror camp in London, England, then Ireland **

**He told her of his heart, he might be in love**

**And all the things he was so scared of. **

Hermione remembered the many letters he got from her. All of them told her how he was and how he thought he was in love. In these letters Hermione felt a little Jealousy towards what ever girl had stolen her Harry's heart. Then those faithful letters came

**He said when it's getting kind of rough over her**

**I think of that day sitting down at the pier**

**I close my eyes and I see your pretty smile**

**Don't worry but I wont be able to write for a while**

Hermione remembered the last two letters like it was just yesterday the second to the last on said

_Hermione,_

_How are you doing? Things are getting a little hectic over here. But when it becomes too much I just think of that day at the pier and I see your beautiful face. Just to let you know I solved my problem of not knowing whether I am in love or not. I am. I love you Hermine Jane Granger and I hope you feel the same way. I would prefer to say this to your face but I wanted you to know in case the worst happens. But I promise when I see you next the first thing out of my mouth will be I love you. I have to go to a meeting now. Dumbledore may have found some information to help me and Draco. _

_With all my love_

_Harry_

The last letter was somewhat different

_My lovely Hermione, _

_I love you so much. But I have to tell you not to worry about me. Dumbledore found the location of Voldimort finally and I am going in to battle now. He is in Godric's Hollow. Ironic isn't it? The Battle between me and the snake will end where it started. Just remember I love you and always will. Dumbledore is only allowing one owl to get out before we leave. So Draco asked me to ask you to tell Ginny that he loves her. I must go now. Hermione whatever happens please continue with you life. I love you. Always have and always will in life and in death. _

_Yours now and forever _

_Harry._

As Hermione remembered the final letter she cried more freely and the cloaked figure started to put up a fight to get to her but his 5 companions kept him back.

**I cried never gonna hold the had of another guy**

**Too young for him they told her **

**Waiting for the love of a traveling Soldier**

**Our love will never end **

**Waiting for the Soldier to come back again**

**Never gonna be alone**

**When the letters say the soldiers coming home**

Hermione wanted to stop the song here. She didn't want to think about when she discovered he was dead. But she knew if she stopped now she would never find peace with herself.

**One Friday night at a quidditch game **

**The Hogwarts song and the Anthem sang**

**A man said folks would you bow your heads for the**

**Listing of Second War deaths**

It was the last Quidditch match of the season at Hogwarts and Ginny who was captain wanted everyone there. Hermione sat there with Ron and watched as Dumbledore rose to address the crowd "Ladies and Gentlemen I ask for a moment of silence as we honor those who have fallen recently in the war."

**Crying all alone under the stands**

**Was a graduated witch from the muggle land**

**One name read everyone cared even the pretty little girl **

**With the book in her hand.**

When Dumbledore started to read off names Hermione got up and left not wanting to hear his name. The Ministry had sent her a letter telling her that Harry's body hadn't been recovered after a huge explosion resulting in the Death of Voldimort. Being his only contact and under his wishes She was the first to know he was dead. Hermine didn't get out fast enough because Harry's name was called followed by Draco's.

**I cried never gonna hold the had of another guy**

**Too young for him they told her **

**Waiting for the love of a traveling Soldier**

**Our love will never end **

**Waiting for the Soldier to come back again**

**Never gonna be alone**

**When the letters say the soldiers coming home**

Hermione was completely in tears almost un able to stand.

**I cried never gonna hold the had of another guy**

**Too young for him they told her **

**Waiting for the love of a traveling Soldier**

**Our love will never end **

**Waiting for the Soldier to come back again**

**Never gonna be alone**

**When the letters say the soldiers coming home.**

Hermione quickly left the microphone after the song but couldn't get off the stage because she was hysterical. The cloaked figures finally let go of their leader looking at their hands as though they had been burned. They all followed their leader and the crowd parted. A few girls screamed and Ginny was the one to shout. "Deatheaters, Deatheaters are here." three of the cloaked figures spun around looking for something but didn't see it. The leader continued towards Hermione. Ginny quickly moved to Hermione's side. And tried to protect her. "Move aside" said the leader and a scratchy low voice.

"No you have to get through me if you want her." Ginny said stubbornly.

The leader nodded to the figure next to them and the other figure grabbed Ginny and held her still. Ginny struggled but thought there was something familiar about how he held her.

The Leader knelt next to Hermione and forced her to look at him. "Leave me alone you filthy Deatheater." Hermione said. "better yet go a head and kill me I don't wish to live anymore. My life has no point anymore." Hermione sobbed more as the figure let her go.

"If I killed you then I would have to kill myself" he said in the same scratchy voice " because I can't live without you. I love you Hermione"

Hermione looked up. The way he said it sounded so familiar "Who are you?" she asked.

The leader sighed and looked at the tallest of the figures. Who nodded. The leader lowered his cloak to a gasp from all around.

"NO it's not possible" Hermione said in shock at who she was looking at.

* * *

**Ha ha cliffie. okay so i want you all to guess I wont update till I get at least 5 guesses from different people on who the 6 cloaked figures are. so please R&R flames are welcome but if you are going to do nothing but flame and have no positive thing to say fine but put a way to contact you none of this anon. stuff I don't mind anon but if you are gonna bad mouth me then let me be able to contact you. so see you next chapter **

**Lili**


	2. Surprizes reveiled

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**AN: I had a lot of guesses. Some were right some were wrong. But I appreciate the effort to guess.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Secrets reviled. **

"No It's not possible" Hermione said in shock at who she was looking at.

"Why is it not possible Mione" said a smiling, and very much alive, Harry. **(AN: that was on of the correct guesses) (AN2: I have said it in other fics. Hermione's nickname Mione without an apostrophe in front of it like this 'Mione. Is pronounce. Like My own.)**

"You you were supposed to be dead." Hermione stammered.

"Oh yeah well did they ever find my body?" Harry smiled knowingly.

"NO." Hermione said. She finally realized this was the man she loved. Just by looking in his eyes. She had run in to a fake Harry Potter before but no one not even with a Polyjuice potion could fool her when she looked in to his eyes. Once this realization was made she jumped up and into his arms. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you to Mione."

Meanwhile. Ginny, who was still being held by the same cloaked figure, had frozen. _Harry is alive. _she thought as she watched Hermione and Harry. "Harry:" Harry looked over at her not letting go of Hermione. "What happened to Draco." she asked on the verge of tears "He was with you during the battle. Where is he now?" Upon hearing this. Hermione looked up from Harry's shoulder but not leaving his arms. She caught the figure holding Ginny look at Harry as if pleading.

Harry turned slightly and looked at the tallest figure again who again nodded. Harry in turn nodded at the figure holding Ginny who let her go. Ginny was now in tears fell to the ground. Hermione moved to hug Ginny but Harry grabbed her and held her. Hermione turned to him confused. "Just watch" he whispered. The cloaked figure that had dropped Ginny now knelt to her, forcing her to look up. He wiped away her tears tenderly. Even though his face was covered Ginny knew who it was. "Draco?" Ginny said. The figure froze and dropped his hood.

Kneeling there smiling was Draco. Ginny smiled and hugged him.

"Wait I am confused." Ginny said. "Where have you been?" she asked both Harry and Draco. "And who are these people" Ginny indicated at the other 4 cloaked figures.

"Well." Harry said still holding Hermione "You all know what happened at the Final battle but back up got there about a few hours after we finished."

"Please enlighten us about what happened." Dumbledore said.

"Okay well…." Harry started " After Draco and I defeated Voldimort…"

"Harry defeated Voldimort." Draco interrupted "I had my own problems to deal with" **_coughs Lucius Coughs _**

Harry looked at Draco as if to tell him not to interrupt again. "Anyway There was a big explosion and when the dust settled there was a blinding light." Harry glanced over at the tall figure again. Who nodded. "After the blinding light….Where's Lupin."

* * *

**Cliffy.. I am such a hypocrite I hate reading cliffys but love writing them. Another chap will be up soon. NE guesses as to who the last 4 are? NO one guessed right. Well I got one or too that got some right. And just to let you know NO LUPIN IS NOT A CLOAKED FIGURE AND NEITHER IS SEAMUS SEAMUS IS DEAD. Sorry guys but keep guessing. Oh one more thing the bold ****_italics _****are my thoughts in the story.**


	3. More surpizes

**Chapter 3 More surprises**

Hermione looked at Harry confused. "_After the blinding light where's Lupin." _Harry that doesn't make sense."

Harry shook his head. "No before I finish that. I need Lupin and Neville and Parvati" The three he said stepped forward. "Okay good now I can continue. After the blinding light. We saw three figures standing in the light." As Harry said this. The tallest figure and two others stepped forward. Lupin suddenly gasp

"NO it can't be.. We found your bodies." Everyone looked at Lupin confuse. "It can't be. Lily, James, Sirius." Suddenly everyone's Heads snapped back to the cloaked figures who looked so taken aback that they looked at Harry. Hermione had done the same thing looking for an explanation. Harry to the figures and said. "Its okay Mom Dad Sirius go ahead and take off the hoods." There was a great gasp as one by one the figures took off their hoods to revile a beautiful red-head with startling green eyes, A tall man almost identical to Harry except for the eyes. A man with long black hair and bright laughing eyes. These people, Hermione determined were unmistakably Harry's parents and god father.

"Harry how did this happen?" Dumbledore asked staring at the three people who were supposed to be dead.

"I don't really know. They were just there after the blinding light." Harry replied cuddling Hermione.

"I think I do." Lily replied.

"Well mum could you wait to explain so I can finish telling the story." Harry asked.

"Why can't you just wait?" asked James.

"Well in all honesty I want' to finish what I have to do here because I have a bit of catching up to do with this beautiful girl in my arms." Harry replied cooly while grinning at Hermione who playfully hit him in the shoulder.

James grinned. "Fine son" Lily said.

"So anyway we found them and after some hello and Great Merlin I can't believe it. We went around trying to find the last of the death eaters to get rid of them." Harry continued. "While on our journeys we found the last member of our little group. They were having problems with a few death eaters." Harry nodded at the last figure who then walked up to Neville and Parvati. The figure pulled off their hood to reveal…..

* * *

**haha cliffi**

**you all can shoot me later please r and R. thanks**

**lili**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer nothing but the plot is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The figure pulled off their hood to show Lavender Brown standing there smiling. "Lav.. Lavender" Neville stuttered. Lavender nodded and jumped in to his arms. While this was going on Parvati fainted. Lavender quickly went to her friends side and woke her up. "Lavender" Parvati questioned quietly. Lavender nodded and Parvati hugged her best friend. "I thought you were dead."

Lavender smiled "Just like Harry said did they ever find my body?"

Parvati smiled as Lavender got up and collapsed in to Neville's arms. "I missed you so much" he said as he held her.

"Well" Harry said. "That is the story"

"Hey wait" Draco said "Harry you didn't finish" If looks could kill Draco would have been dead on the spot. Apparently Harry wanted to leave with Hermione very much.

"Fine" Harry said while his parents smirked at his actions "Where was I?"

"I believe we had just found Lavender" Lily said smiling.

"Oh right" Harry sighed "well after we found Lavender We destroyed the rest of the death eaters. They had left the public view a long time ago so everyone had no clue they were dieing. We had just gotten rid of the last ones when we found an invitation to the Hogwarts' anniversary party."

"Where did you find it?" asked Ginny from Draco's arms.

"Well to tell you the truth in Hermione's flat. a few days ago." Harry replied.

"What were you doing in my flat.?" asked Hermione

" I just couldn't wait to see you so I apparated to your flat and you weren't' home I was about to leave when I saw it and decided that was were we would revel ourselves." Harry said. "Okay that's it story's over" Harry said as he prepared to Apparate with Hermione.

"Hold it son" James said. Yet again if looks could kill James would have gone back to the land of the dead. "Don't look at me like that."

"Son You have been gone for a year these people deserve to ask you questions if they want to." Lily said "Hermione is just a curious aren't you dear"

Hermione was surprised to be spoken to by Harry's mother so she just nodded.

Harry sighed "Fine" with a small pop Harry and Hermione were in front of the microphone James and Lily smiled it didn't look like Hermione was going to be free anytime soon. "All right there's the story are there any questions?" Harry said

* * *

**End chapter**

**Give me any questions you want me to type that Harry would answer.**

**Read and reviw. I won't update till i get Questions. so better hit that little button**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own it**

**Chapter 5:**

_**Last time: Harry apparated with Hermione to the stage and asked for Questions. While Lily and James observed that Harry wasn't going to let Hermione go anytime soon.**_

Harry stood front of the microphone holding Hermione "Any Questions" he asked Suddenly the entire hall was filled with shouting. "Whoa One at a time please." Harry said nervously.

"Harry breath" Hermione said tenderly to him in his ear then turned to the microphone deciding the others weren't gonna leave Harry alone up here. "How many of you have questions for Mr. & Mrs. Potter, Sirius and Draco?" She asked quiet a few hands went in to the air.

"Brilliant my love " Harry whispered to her as he signaled the others to join him on stage. Lily, James and Sirius walked on to stage while Draco decided to take after Harry and apparate up to the stage with Ginny in his arms.

"We'll do this on one condition" Lily said smiling at Hermione "You stop calling us Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Its Lily and James Deal?"

Hermione nodded. "And I will play good boy and answer questions if you let me and Mione leave after this. Deal?" Harry said looking at his parents "You two and Hermione can get to know each other tomorrow." Harry said. When his parents agreed Harry turned to the crowd who was watching the exchange. "Okay we will do this in an orderly manner" Harry said and his parents were amazed at how well their son handled crowds. "We will come to the stage one at a time and pick someone to ask. You get one question. That's it." Harry gazed at the crowd. "I will go first." Harry searched the crowd to pick one of the people who were practically jumping up and down to get picked to his surprise Hermione apparated from his arms to the ground in font of the stage. Harry was shocked for a moment and just stared at her as she put her hand up calmly smiling. He grinned and picked her to asked the first question. "Ask your question love then get your beautiful arse back up here" He said.

Hermione gladly obliged. She apparated her self back to his arms and said in the microphone "What was the thing you did when you saw your parents and Sirius alive?"

Harry put his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "How did I know you were gonna ask that angel?" Hermione smiled. "The first thing I did was I kind of went in to shock. I didn't move until mum put her arms around me." Lily smiled at her son from James's arms. "Then I asked How it was possible. Then without waiting for reply jumped into their arms." Hermione seemed satisfied with the answer. "Next" Harry said pulling Hermione from the microphone.

Lily pulled James up to the microphone "Any questions for us?" James and Lily looked through the crowd. Lily noticed Remus's hand up and pointed it out to James.

"Go ahead Moony old friend." James said smiling

Remus cast sonorous then said "How did you all come back and why?"

"Well" Lily started. "My Theory is that because Harry defeated Voldimort with the love from me James and Hermione he unknowingly cast a spell bringing the three of us back to him."

"And my guess is that is why he blacked out." James said "That takes a lot of power. Next" James pulled Lily to where Harry and Hermione were standing as Sirius walked up.

Sirius looked around the room and spotted Ron with his hand up. "Go ahead Ron" Sirius said

After Ron cast Sonorous on himself he said "What happened when you went behind the veil."

Sirius nodded thinking then replied. "Behind the veil was actually the after world or Limbo is what I believe it is called in the muggle world" Sirius looked over at Hermione and Lily to confirm. When they both nodded he continued. "When I saw James and Lily they proceeded to yell at me for leaving Harry alone." Harry turned and smiled at his Mother who smiled back "However when I tried to get back I couldn't so I just watched." Sirius turned to Harry "By the way pup you really are oblivious" Harry looked at him questioningly "You have loved that girl in your arms longer then you thought." Harry smiled and pulled Hermione closer to him as Sirius continued. "Then as we watched the final battle. We felt like we were being tugged and we heard Harry's voice crying _'Mum, Dad, Sirius help me protect Hermione help me defeat him.'_ Then there was a bright light and the next thing we knew we were with Harry and Draco." Ron looked amazed as Sirius said "Next, Get up here Dragon"

Draco walked up to the microphone with Ginny in his arms. And looked around. It was Ginny who noticed Professor Snape standing in the crowd. She pointed him out to Draco. "Uncle Severus you must have a question for me." Draco said looking at his former professor **(AN: Snape was called uncle because I have decided that Snape is going to be Malfoy's godfather).**

Snape cast sonorous and said "What happened to your father?"

Draco sighed "I knew this question was gonna come up." Harry nodded reassuringly to him. And Ginny hugged him for courage. "Okay here goes. Actually believe it or not I didn't kill him. Even though I wanted to. What actually happened was when Voldimort was destroyed and that big explosion happened both me and Lucius were knocked back When the dust settled Uncle Sirius, Lily and James were standing there wands out and Lucius was on the ground dead."

Everyone looked shocked as Draco turned to Harry and Hermione and said "Lets go Prongslet."

Harry and Hermione walked up to the microphone for the second time "Okay next question" Harry looked around and Fred with his hand up "Alright Fred you looked after Hermione while I was gone so ask away."

"I was just wondering if you were mad that we all thought you were dead?" Fred asked. Several other people nodded.

Harry laughed "Apparently several of you were gonna ask that. Well actually no I am not mad. It is understandable. After Voldimort was killed we disappeared so it is understandable considering there was an explosion." Harry nodded at his parents "Okay mum and Dad your turn."

Lily and James walked on to the stage. James looked out in to the crowd and noticed that Ginny was standing in the crowd with her hand raised. "Ginny. I suggest you ask your question then get back to Draco before he has a heart attack." Sure enough Draco was looking between Ginny and the place where she had been in his arms. Ginny nodded and suddenly appeared back with Draco.

"Not funny, Gin." Draco said.

Ginny ignored him and said. "Well I was wondering what was up with the nickname thing?"

James smiled. "Well the 'nickname thing' ask you call it is a symbol that you are a Marauder. It started with the original Marauders. That being Remus as Moony, Sirius as Padfoot, Skyler as Wings and me as Prongs. When Lily and I got married a gave her the name of Red. Soon after Harry was born and we named Sirius his godfather Sirius started calling him Pup because he seemed so much like Sirius. After we came back we discovered Harry's animagi was a Stag like me so Lily called him Prongslet. He didn't like that to much. But it stuck and I think he likes being told he is like me" James turned to Harry and grinned.

Harry scowled back "Not likely Dad" Harry said

James chuckled and continued. Then we discovered that Draco could turn into a Dragon. And the fact that his name is also the name of a famous Dragon and we called him Dragon. Now just Hermione and you Ginny need nicknames and the next generations complete.

"Hey Dad you forgot 2 people" Harry said.

"Oh and who is that Prongslet" James said.

Harry rolled his eyes at his father's grin. "The people who taught the 'next generation' of Marauders everything we know…" Harry grinned at the fact that his father had no idea who he was talking about.

Hermione however did know "Fred and George" She said looking at Harry.

"I knew you would know, angel" Harry said "Yes Fred and George" Harry left Hermione standing where she was and indicated for Draco to come up to the microphone. "Excuse us Pops" Harry said

"Pops?" James repeated "Why cheeky little…" James was suddenly stopped by Lily.

"James watch your language when it comes to our son" she said firmly.

"Yes my flame" James said as he and Lily walked to where Hermione and now Ginny where standing.

"As the leaders of the New Generation of Marauders. Dragon and I would like to initiate 4 new members…" Harry said

* * *

**- end chapi**

**Hey i need more questions people please and thankyou**

**I love the suttle banter between James and Harry. Its how i always invisioned their relationship being if they had the chance. so i hope you like it too. **


	6. The new Generation is Compleat

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Okay so I know it has been a while and I am sorry so here it is**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The new Generation is complete and more questions.**

"As the leaders of the New Generation of Marauders. Dragon and I would like to initiate the 4 new members." Harry said "Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley"

"If you 4 could please join us up here" Draco said.

Fred and George came on to the stage while Hermione and Ginny walked over to the boys.

"To be initiated. You must first receive your nickname then transform to your animagi." Harry said. "But first all present Marauders must be introduced."

"Starting with the First Generation." Draco said. "We present all the first generation of Marauders that is present. Starting with James (Prongs) Potter."

James stepped forward and turned into a great stag and then the Stag bent his head in a bow as everyone clapped.

"Next we have Sirius (Padfoot) Black" Harry said as Sirius stepped forward and transformed into a great black dog and also bowed as the everyone clapped.

"Next we have Remus (Moony) Lupin" Draco said. Remus walked on to the stage and transformed into a great Coyote. **(AN: A cure was found some time ago. I just haven't worked it into the story yet but I will.) He bowed as the crowd clapped then walked over to stand by Prongs and Padfoot.**

"And finally" Harry said. "Lily (Red) Evans-Potter"

Lily walked over to her son and whispered something in his ear. Harry nodded and Lily stepped away and transformed into a Phoenix with beautiful green eyes. The Phoenix bowed its head slightly then took off and landed on Prongs' antler.

Harry leaned over to Draco and whispered in his ear. Draco's eyes went wide and he looked at Harry grinning. Then he turned to the microphone and said "Harry and I have just been in formed that there are more Marauders then we originally thought so It is my pleasure to continue introducing the first generation of Marauders with Skyler (Wings) Thomas."

A man with long blond hair came out of the crowd and on to the stage. He then transformed into a Great Snow white Owl. Wings bowed slightly then took off and landed on Prongs' antler. "Next" Harry continued. "We have Alyx (Snow) Williams-Thomas." A woman with Blueish black hair stepped up and transformed into a Big Snow white wolf. Snow bowed slightly then took her place next to Remus. Wings took off from Prongs' antlers and landed on Snow's back.

"The last member of the first generation hasn't been seen for a while" Draco said.

"And because of this we ask that Padfoot step forward please" Harry said.

The great black dog stepped out of his place in line and looked at Harry and Draco confused. "The final member of the first generation is" Draco said "Samantha (Silk) Murry" Padfoot suddenly was not Padfoot anymore but had turned back in to a human, as a Woman with long blond hair and violet eyes walked on to the stage.

She walked straight up to Sirius "Hello" She said.

"Sami?" Sirius said shocked. The woman nodded and Sirius scooped her up in his arms.

The woman giggled "Hello to you too Pirate"

"Where have you been?" Sirius asked. "You just disappeared after Harry was born."

Suddenly Draco cleared his throat "Um Uncle Sirius maybe you should continue this later."

Sirius nodded and transformed again and took his place next to Prongs. Samantha smiled at Padfoot then turned to the crowd transformed into a Black Panther with violet eyes and then walked next to Padfoot as Snow and Moony moved over.

'Okay now on to the Second Generation." Harry said "First we have Draco (Dragon) Malfoy" Draco stepped to the side and transformed into a Great Green Dragon with Gray eyes. The Dragon bowed slightly then transformed back into Draco.

"And last but certainly not least we have Harry (Prongslet) Potter" Draco said. Harry stepped to the side and transformed into a great stag only slightly smaller then his father with green eyes. "There you have it folks almost the exact photocopy of Prongs" Draco said. Prongslet turned his head and lowered it to charge. Hermione ran forward and gently stroked Prongslet's neck. "Woah calm down Prongslet just kidding" Draco said.

Prongslet transformed back to Harry and glared at Draco as he stepped back up to the microphone. "Now we will introduce the new members. First we have Fred Weasley" Fred stepped forward and transformed into a Red fox with Brown eyes.

"Frederick George Arthur Weasley" Draco said taking over. "With the power vested in us as leaders of the Second Generation. I Dragon.."

"And I Prongslet" Harry continued "Now hereby dub you, in front of all Slick. And now you are an official member of the Marauders please take your place in line with your brothers and sisters."

Then Red fox newly named Slick walked over and stood next to Snow as the crowd clapped or in the Marauder's case, cheered in their own animal ways. "Next we have George Weasley" Draco said. George stepped forward and transformed into a Brown Fox with Red eyes.

"George Frederick Charles Weasley" Harry said taking over "With the power vested in us as leaders of the Second Generation. I Prongslet…"

"And I Dragon" Draco continued "Now hereby dub you, in front of all, Sly. And now you are an official member of the Marauders please take your place in line with your brothers and sisters."

Sly the brown fox took his place next to his twin. "Next we have Ginny Weasley" Harry said. Ginny walked up and transformed into a Lioness with red fur streaked through the yellow.

"Ginevra Molly Lillian Elisabeth Weasley" Draco said "With the power vested in us as leaders of the Second Generation. I Dragon…"

"And I Prongslet" Harry continued on "Now hereby dub you, in front of all, Lea. And now you are an official member of the Marauders. Please take your place in line with your brothers and sisters."

The Lioness went and stood next to Sly after affectionately rubbing against Draco's leg.

"Next we have Hermione Granger." Draco said. Hermione walked up and transformed into a tall Unicorn.

Hermione Jane Anne Granger" Harry said "With the power vested in us as leaders of the Second Generation. I Prongslet…"

"And I Dragon" Draco jumped in "Now hereby dub you, in front of all, Angel. And now you are an official member of the Marauders. Please take your place in line with your brothers and sisters.

Newly named Angel went and stood by Lea. Once she had taken her place Harry and Draco turned into Dragon and Prongslet and took their paces by Lea and Angel. Suddenly Prongs and Padfoot walked forward and transformed back into James and Sirius. Dragon and Prongslet looked at them questioningly "I can't believe you for got one of the most important people" James said looking at his son.

"Yeah you should be ashamed of your selves." Sirius said "For forgetting…

* * *

**So upon re reading this when im did the revise recently i realized just how weird the initiation was... hahah sorry about that. **

**End chapi**


	7. Chapter 7

hello All,

So sorry for the delay.

More will be up soon I promise. I've been really busy lately.

heres to hopeing theres more in the new year

Love

Lili


End file.
